


Back to School

by craterdweller



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Episode Tag, F/M, Post-Episode: s07e03 Fragile Balance, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 06:53:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15791271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/craterdweller/pseuds/craterdweller
Summary: What if Sam, Daniel, and Teal's asked Thor to clone them after s07eo3 Fragile Balance? What if they tried to keep it from Jack?





	1. Fragile Balance

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of an experiment with divergent story lines weaving in and out of canon.

Chapter One

Fragile Balance

Colonel Jack O’Neill parked his Ford F-150 truck in the visitor’s spot of the nondescript apartment complex where his clone currently resided. Grabbing the box that contained some of his old hockey gear and a few sentimental items, he rapped on the door of apartment 3A. Over the past week, Jack had thought about his clone and what it must be like to have to start over, in high school no less, and decided the kid had gotten a raw deal—stuck as a teenager with only memories of his past life. Before leaving the base he had sought out his team, but they had begged off before he even told them his plan. Jack sighed. Things were off with his team, and he didn’t know how to fix it. He heard the sounds of someone on the other side of the door and grinned in anticipation.

But it was his jaw that dropped when the door was opened by a pretty blonde of fifteen or sixteen, her blue eyes comically wide. “Carter?” He tightened his grip on the box.

“Jack?” She looked anxiously over her right shoulder towards the interior of the apartment. The adult Jack could hear the sounds of a shower running. The kid was probably still cleaning up after the hockey practice Jack had caught the tail end of from the bleachers. He’d been envious of the speed and agility of his younger self as he watched him perform feats that had long since become a memory for this battered body.

Shaking off the melancholy thought, he returned his attention to the girl in front of him. She was definitely a younger version of his major. Sam must have enlisted Thor’s help, but why hadn’t she told him? The girl shifted nervously, his scrutiny making her uncomfortable. Not wanting to frighten her more, Jack took a step back and set the box down on the doorstep. “I, uh, brought some things, old hockey gear, and some stuff I thought he might want.”Thrusting his hands into his pocket, he hurried back to his truck—his mind reeling. _Had he and Carter grown so far apart that her teenaged version was afraid of him? And why would she put herself through this? Was it pity? Some sense of duty?_ He was so wrapped up in his thoughts; he hadn’t heard her calling out to him. He flinched when a hand lightly grasped his forearm.

“Jack. Wait. Why don’t you come inside?”

He hesitated, averting his gaze from the pleading blue eyes he couldn’t resist. “I, uh, should go ….”

“Please, Jack.”

She tugged his arm, and he allowed her to lead him inside.

The apartment was small but tastefully furnished. Jack heard the shower stop from what he presumed was the only bathroom. The door to the bedroom was ajar, the queen-sized bed within was made with military precision. Sam nudged him towards the sofa before disappearing into the kitchen. She returned a minute later with a bottle of orange juice.

“Sorry, we don’t have any beer.”

He looked up sharply, just in time to catch her wry grin. _She was teasing him!_ He pointed his bottle of juice at her, “And I’d better not get any more calls about my nephew trying to buy it either.”

His clone emerged, barefoot and wearing a pair of baggy jeans, towel drying his hair. “What the hell is he doing here?”

Sam walked over and kissed him on the cheek. Older Jack ignored the way her hand lingered on his clones’ bare chest. “Be nice. Jack brought you some things.” She turned her attention to the older man. “I’m going to order pizza. Will you stay for dinner?”

Jack looked between the two teens. “Uh, thanks, but I should …”

“Nah. Stay. The guys will be glad to see you.”

“Guys?”

His clone looked back at Sam. “He doesn’t know?”

She shook her head sadly.

Young Jack sighed as he took Sam’s seat on the sofa. “T and Daniel are here too. They said they were going to tell you.”

Jack looked down at the floor to hide his hurt.

Yeah, well you know, things …”

“They were probably afraid you’d be pissed. I mean you weren’t exactly happy about me ….”

Jack took a deep breath and looked at the younger version of himself. “I wasn’t angry at you. None of this,” his arm swept the room, “was your fault. I’m sorry if I made you believe otherwise. I’m not too good with this stuff.”

His younger self shifted in the awkward silence. “Look, I’m sorry too. I was a bit of a jerk.”

Jack shrugged. “You had every right to be angry. Every right to hate me. Look, I didn’t come here to make things difficult, I just thought you might want some of the hockey gear and …” He nodded towards the box, “some stuff. They’re yours too.” He stood up and looked towards the bedroom where Sam had closed the door. “Do me a favor?”

His clone looked up from digging through the things Jack had left.

“Do better than we did the first time. Talk to her.”

He’d made it almost to the door before his younger self stopped him. “Jack! Uh, thanks. For these.” He nodded towards the box. “It means a lot.”

Jack waved and left his clone standing alone in the doorway.

❖

“Where did he go? The guys are on their way.”

“He needs time to process. It hurt that they kept this from him.” He cupped her face and placed a gentle kiss on her lips to reassure her. His anger wasn’t directed towards her.

“Older me is stupid,” she said as she deepened the kiss.

“Ahem” Daniel cleared his throat from the hallway. “Please tell me you didn’t call us over so we can watch you two make out?”

“Ha ha.” Jack stepped aside so their two friends could enter.

“Jack was here. The others didn’t tell him.”

“By Jack, I presume you mean …”

“The original. Yeah, Danny, rub it in.”

Sam smacked both of them on the shoulder. “Behave. I meant Colonel O’Neill.”

“Well, if they didn’t tell him, how did he find out?”

“I answered the door thinking you guys were early.”

“Ouch.” Daniel noticed the box of hockey gear and photo albums sitting in the middle of the floor. “Are those Charlie’s things?”

“Some of it. The hockey stuff was from when I played in school. I’d forgotten I’d kept it.”

“Wow.”

“What? You don’t think I’m capable of doing something nice?”

Sam snuggled into his side as he settled back onto the couch. “I’m sure Daniel didn’t mean it like that.”

“Yeah, Jack. Your secret is safe with us.” He grinned.

“What secret?”

“That you’re a big softy.” 

Jack threw a pillow at him. “Shut up.”

“Will he be okay?”

Jack squeezed her shoulder. “He’ll be fine. He’ll be mad for a few days, but will forgive them.”

“Well, it’s not like you haven’t kept secrets from the rest of us.”

Jack peeled the label off his root beer, wishing he’d had time to ask the original pick up a few six-packs of Guinness. “Yeah.”

“Perhaps we should arrange for sustenance.”

Jack stood and stretched. “Pizza?”

Sam wrinkled her nose. “We had pizza last night. How about Chinese?”

When the others nodded, Jack excused himself to call in the food order.

“So how do we fix it?” Daniel whispered, not wanting Jack to overhear.

“We don’t.”

She held up a hand to stop Daniel’s objection. “Not yet, anyway. We should give them time to sort it out for themselves.”

Daniel snorted.

❖

“So, no team night then?”

“Sorry, sir. I promised General Hammond I’d have the results of the simulation in time for Monday’s pre-mission briefing. I have to monitor it closely.” She tapped a few keys on her laptop.

“Daniel, T?” Both men shook their heads. “Okay, then. Well, I’m off.” The note of false cheer failed to mask his disappointment. The three teammates waited until he had cleared the hallway, the faded greetings of passing airmen denoting his progress towards the elevators.

“Major Carter, I am uncomfortable continuing this deception.” Teal’c stood, hands clasped behind his back.

“It’s not like Jack hasn’t kept things from all of us.” Daniel fiddled with a notepad before Sam snatched it away.

“O’Neill was under an order of secrecy. We are not.”

When Daniel frowned and launched into another spirited defense, Sam wondered about her friend’s motivation. True, he had always hated to lose a debate, something Colonel O’Neill took great pleasure in exploiting. No one could wind up the archaeologist quite like Jack. She smiled at the thought. But, Daniel wasn’t the same since his return from ascension, particularly in regards to Jack. He seemed distant, almost cold, towards the person he once called his best friend.

Jack. She kicked herself. The Colonel. She had to stop thinking of him as Jack before she slipped up. The colonel had been furious that he had been cloned like he’d been furious at Harlan for making a robot copy of the team. No, he needed time to process before they would tell him. Then maybe they could test the waters with an innocuous hypothetical. In the meantime, they’d have to keep their distance as none of them could lie worth a damn. “Daniel’s right. The colonel needs time to process. It would be a bad idea to tell him now.”

“I do not foresee O’Neill’s feelings on the matter changing with the passage in time. In fact, by keeping this secret, his reaction will be even more adverse.”

“Not if he doesn’t find out.” Daniel crossed his arms.

Teal’c raised an eyebrow. “It is folly to believe he will not, Daniel Jackson. O’Neill is very perceptive.”

Daniel snorted.

“Good evening, Major Carter, Daniel Jackson. I shall take my leave.”

Sam bit her lip as she considered the Jaffa’s point. Jack would get suspicious if the three of them kept avoiding him. They needed a plan.

“Do you think he’ll tell?”

Sam gave Daniel a confused look.

“Teal’c. Do you think he’ll tell Jack?”

“No. Not right away. But he does have a point. The colonel is going to get suspicious.”

“We’re talking about Jack, right? The man that can’t sit still for more than five minutes?” As Daniel walked out of her lab, Sam found herself pondering the apparent change in her friend. She shook it off. _He’s still acclimating to being alive. He still has holes in his memories, and that’s bound to put him on edge._

She shut down her laptop and packed up for home. But the seeds of doubt had been planted in the back of her mind. _Are we doing the right thing?_


	2. Chimera

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place around the time of the s07e15 Chimera.

Chapter Two

Chimera

Jack leaned on the doorframe of Carter’s lab, allowing himself to indulge in a moment, of watching her as she bent over her lab bench immersed in her latest project. “Lunch?”

Her head jerked up in surprise; she’d been so engrossed that she had been unaware of his presence. Flashing an apologetic smile, she returned her attention to the device in front of her. “Sorry, sir. I really should finish this.”

“I’ll leave you to it, Major.” 

He had only made it a few steps towards the elevator when a young airman approached from the end of the hall, “Sir, General Hammond needs to see you in his office.”

When he arrived, Hammond had a visitor.

“Thor! Buddy, it is good to see you.”

“O’Neill. I am pleased you are well.”

“So what brings you to our neck of the galaxy?”

“The war with the Replicators is not going well. I’ve come to ask General Hammond for your assistance.”

“I’ll just get the team …”

Hammond called him back as he turned to leave. “Jack, wait. Thor isn’t requesting SG-1, just you, son.”

He dropped into the chair in front of Hammond’s desk. “I take it there is a good chance I won’t be returning.”

Thor blinked. “I’m sorry, O’Neill.”

Jack entered the mess alone, mulling over the details of the short meeting with Thor. Hammond had made it clear; the assignment was voluntary. Habit had driven him to seek out his team, but they were not in their usual haunts. He caught sight of a familiar blonde head sitting at SG-1’s usual table along with the rest of his team. He frowned as he glanced at his watch, his meeting had only lasted ten minutes, so his mind came to the inevitable conclusion: his teammates were avoiding him. Carter’s refusal for lunch wasn’t all that unusual, she and Daniel were notorious for their workaholic tendencies, but coupled with her humming in the elevator this morning and the fact that the team hadn’t had a team night in months, well he didn’t need anyone to paint him a picture. No longer hungry, he set off to find Hammond.

“Are you sure, Jack? What about SG-1?”

“Carter’s ready for her own command, sir.”

Hammond frowned. He had a strong suspicion something more profound was going on with his flagship team. Experience had proven SG- would work it out amongst themselves, but this had gone on for months, perhaps longer. At first, he had chalked it up to Dr. Jackson’s unexpected return. The archaeologist had taken a while to regain his memory and his interactions, particularly with Jack, had been strained. Then there had been the cloning incident. Perhaps, it was time he said something. “Son …”

But Jack was adamant. “Sir, I’ve made my decision. I know the risks. The Asgard must be pretty desperate if they’re asking for me.”

“Don’t sell yourself short, Jack. We wouldn’t have the alliance with the Asgard if not for you. I’ll reassign Colonel Reynolds to SG-1 temporarily.”

“Sir …”

“Major Carter is a fine officer and invaluable to the program, but I’m not convinced she is ready to lead her own team, and especially not SG-1.” He held up a hand to forestall the argument he knew was coming. Jack would defend his team to the bitter end, no matter what. “I’ll reassess the situation after a few missions.”

“Yes, sir.”

Hammond stood and held out his hand. “Godspeed, son.”

Jack fired off a proper salute, and Hammond swallowed back a lump of emotion. The maverick Colonel had wormed his way into his heart, and he would miss the man dearly. He was family.

O’Neill paused in the doorway to the briefing room, distinctly uncomfortable with what he was about to say. “Sir, would you do me a favor?”

❖

Major Samantha Carter set her coffee down and took her usual seat at the briefing room table, unconcerned at being the first to arrive. As was his custom, Teal’c came two minutes before the scheduled start of the briefing. He nodded a greeting and took his seat. Daniel rushed in a minute later with a thick stack of folders. Today’s mission was more in his area of expertise, so that he would be the one giving the technical presentation.

“Has anyone seen Jack?”

“Colonel Reynolds will be commanding this mission,” Hammond said as he and Reynolds entered from the general’s office. Colonel Albert Reynolds took Jack’s customary seat next to Sam.

“Where’s Jack?”

“Doctor Jackson, take your seat.” Hammond’s sharp tone surprised SG-1. The general usually tolerated Daniel’s disregard for the military protocol with mild amusement. Not today. Sam chewed her bottom lip as she tried to remember if she had seen Colonel O’Neill this morning. Her teammates looked just as perplexed.

“Colonel O’Neill has been reassigned.”

“Sir?”

“What! Is this one of Kinsey’s tricks? General, you can’t let them …”

“Sit down!” Hammond glared at both Daniel and Sam who reluctantly retook their seats.

“Thor has requested assistance in their fight against the replicators. Colonel O’Neill volunteered.”

“So, we’re postponing the mission. When do we leave?”

“I see no reason to postpone the mission. As I said, I’ve assigned Colonel Reynolds command of SG-1 until either Colonel O’Neill’s return or such time when I deem necessary. Now, Doctor Jackson, if you please, tell us about P6X-932.”

Daniel opened his mouth but closed it at Hammond’s look.

Sam shook her head in warning. _Not now Daniel. We’ll find Colonel O’Neill after the briefing and find out what’s going on. Why didn’t he call us?_

Teal’c gave a slight nod. Message received. Sam tuned out Daniel as he explained in minute detail the grid pattern for searching the area near the monoliths recorded by the UAV. The general hadn’t acted as if the Colonel was operating under strict secrecy. So why hadn’t he informed SG-1? Did he think they wouldn’t have volunteered?

“Major Carter?”

Sam blinked. “Uh, sorry sir. The UAV didn’t pick up any traces of naquadah or any technological interests.”

“Very well. SG-1 you have a go for 0800 tomorrow. Dismissed.”

Sam barely waited for Hammond to leave the table before rushing from the briefing room headed in the direction of Colonel O’Neill’s office. Daniel and Teal’c followed close on her heels.

❖

Jack watched as Sam flipped through the channels of the original’s TV without stopping on any one program. She tossed the remote onto the coffee table and sat up. He took it as his cue to join her, and she snuggled into his side. “I’m worried about him.”

Brushing a strand of blonde hair behind her ear, he wrapped his arm tighter around her shoulders. “Me too.”

Sam pulled away so she could get a better read of his expression.

“What? I can’t be worried?”

“No, it’s not that.” She rushed to reassure him. “I never thought you’d admit it.”

Jack frowned as he remembered a piece of advice his counterpart had given to him. He took Sam’s hand in his own. “I’m sorry. I’m trying to be better about the whole talking thing.” His arm swept wide in a nervous motion before ducking his head to investigate his trainers. _Might be time for a new pair._

Sam knelt on the cushion and turned his head until he was facing her again. “Tell me.”

He took a deep breath. “It was something the original said to me.” He met her gaze steadily. “He told me to do better this time. He knew he’d lost you, the other you. And it was his fault.” Jack looked away. “I don’t want to be stupid.”

“Jack, look at me.”

When he tried to refuse, he felt her turn his head. Still, he averted his gaze.

“Please,” she begged.

He complied, unable to refuse her anything.

“First, stop calling him the original. We may have started out as a copy, but we’re our own people. We’ve already made different choices. Better choices.” She nudged his shoulder playfully. “And second, he wasn’t the only one to blame. She made her share of bad choices too.”

He shook his head. “No. It’s me. I’m toxic, Sam.”

She kissed him hard on the mouth, cutting him off before he could finish that thought. “I’m happy, Jack. Happier than I’ve ever been.”

“But …”

“No. No buts.” She stroked his chest through his t-shirt and kissed him more softly. Just as things were heating up, Daniel and Teal’c crashed through the front door, arguing over hockey.

“I’m telling you, the Canucks don’t have a chance this year.” Daniel was adamant. He folded his arms across his chest. “Jack, tell him.”

“Wha?” Jack shifted discreetly in an attempt to hide the physical evidence of the effect Sam had on him.

“Are you well, O’Neill? You appear to be in great discomfort.” Teal’c raised an eyebrow.

Sam lost it, breaking into a fit of giggles only to be joined by Daniel.

“Sorry guys.” Daniel held up his hands in mock surrender. “But, shouldn’t you two get a room?”

“Indeed.”

Jack rolled his eyes but cast a sidelong glance at Sam. He knew his friends didn’t mean anything by their teasing, but he needed to be sure she was okay with it. He still wasn’t sure what she saw in him, but he knew a good thing when he saw it. And Samantha Carter was definitely a good thing. She smiled brightly. “We have a room. We were sitting down to watch the game.”

“I shall arrange for food service.”

“Uh, T. Maybe you should let Daniel order. It might be nicer to my wallet.”

“Very well. Come, Daniel Jackson. I require much sustenance.”

“Still glad you invited them along?” He teased.

She poked him in the ribs causing him to squirm. “Yes. We’ll talk later. Privately.”

He pulled her down for another kiss.

“God. We can’t leave you two alone for one minute!”

“Shut up, Daniel.”

Sam giggled as Daniel crowded onto the sofa on the other side of Jack.

“Gah! Watch it, space monkey.”

“But Sam looks so comfortable.”

“Okay, you do know it is only your body that is still a teenager.”

Daniel smirked. “Payback’s a bitch. Isn’t it?”

Sam buried her face in Jack’s neck, her body shaking with laughter.

He playfully shoved Daniel off the sofa. Yeah, Sam had a point. The four of them were happy. He sent out a silent prayer to the galaxy. _Be safe, old man. There are plenty of people who care for you._


	3. Discoveries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SG-1 minus Jack.

Chapter Three

Discoveries

“I can’t believe Reynolds made us stay the entire four days. Jack, would have never …”

Sam tuned out the rest of Daniel’s rant. He’d been going on about the unfairness of it all since their debriefing. Not that she didn’t agree with him to a point. But, Colonel Reynolds was well within his rights as team leader to insist they follow mission protocol. Hell, SG-1 was the reason half those protocols existed. Of course, her thoughts hadn’t been so generous towards the man when he had run drills just after she had finished her watch. She frowned as she pulled into the driveway.

“Why are the lights on?”

“Maybe he put them on a timer?”

Daniel scoffed. “The man who doesn’t bother to lock his door?”

“Good point.” She fumbled beneath the driver’s seat removing an object from underneath.

She gave Daniel a look over her shoulder. “What? I didn’t think I’d need my sidearm. We’re only here to bring in the Colonel’s mail.”

Her two teammates took a position on either side of the door as Sam turned the front door knob. It was unlocked as Daniel predicted. There was a thud as Daniel tripped over something in the foyer.

“For crying out loud, Daniel.”A familiar voice yelled from the area of the bedroom.

“Colonel?”

“Jack?”

A confused young man, clothed only in a bath towel stepped into the hallway. “Carter! What are you doing here?” He ducked back into the bedroom presumably to dress.

“Was that Jack’s clone? He’s …” Daniel searched for the right words.

“It appears O’Neill’s clone has matured. He more closely approximates O’Neill’s true stature.”

“I think you mean he’s filled out.”

The two men shared an amused look as Sam was still speechless.

“Major Carter, do you require assistance?”

“What? No. I’m fine, Teal’c.”

“What are you doing here? Has something happened to Jack?”

Sam felt a chill as she looked at the spitting image of herself. An angry image. It roused her temper. “I could ask the same of you.”

The two women stared each other down. Neither wanting to back down first.

“Okay. How about we order a pizza and talk this out like this isn’t weird?” Jack’s clone touched Sam’s younger counterpart on the shoulder. “Wanna get T and Danny and join us in the living room?”

She nodded and gave him a quick kiss before disappearing down the hall. “Don’t say anything until I get back.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it.” He turned his attention to the three intruders. “Want something to drink?”

“Jack’ll be pissed if you drink all his beer.”

“Who says it’s his?” He smirked. “Relax, Danny boy. I wouldn’t dream of drinking the old man’s beer. But I’ve got a diet soda, juice …”

“Coffee?”

Jack rolled his eyes but led them to the kitchen where he called for four pizzas.

“So, what are you doing here?” The younger Sam glared at them.

Older Sam was taken aback. “What is your problem?”

“You.”

“Me?”

“Why didn’t you tell him?”

Sam narrowed her eyes. _Who the hell did she think she was?_ She squared off ready to put the little twerp in her place only to have the two Daniels step between them.

“Why don’t we sit down and start from the beginning?”

Younger Daniel rolled his eyes at his counterpart’s patronizing tone. Teen Sam shoved past them and took a seat in the living room, still glaring daggers. The four teens crowded onto the long couch against the window. Their smaller size and the fact that Sam was practically sitting in Jack’s lap allowed them to fit comfortably.

Sam and Daniel took seats on the shorter sofa and Teal’c pulled in a chair from the dining room. Once everyone was situated, the older Daniel began. “Okay, I’ll start with why we’re here. Jack, uh original Jack, is away on a mission. We stopped by to bring in his mail, and make sure nothing was growing in his fridge.”

Mini-Jack quirked an eyebrow at the last, before taking a long swallow of juice.

“Well, more than usual, at any rate,” Daniel amended.

“Yeah, we know.” Younger Daniel supplied. “That’s why we’re here.”

“What?”

“Jack gave us the keys. Said he didn’t know when he’d be coming back.” Mini-Jack wrapped his arm around his Sam, pulling her close in comfort.

Or maybe restraint. “Why didn’t you tell him? You promised.” Her anger was for all three but mostly directed at her older self.

“Look, it’s complicated.”

Younger Sam snorted. “You were scared.”

Older Sam shifted quickly in her seat, but Daniel and Teal’c each put a hand on her arm. She settled back and raked a hand through her hair.

Her younger self pursued her advantage. “Do you know how much you hurt him by keeping us from him? Do you even care?”

“Of course we care! We were trying to protect him!” Sam wriggled free and began to pace the small living room. “How long has he known?”

“A week after you dropped us off.”

“What? How? He never said …”

This time it was mini-Jack who scoffed. “He wouldn’t.”

“O’Neill would not impose himself where he was not wanted.” The younger Teal’c spoke for the first time. And like his older counterpart, his sharp words struck home.

“Oh god!” Sam slumped back down next to her teammates and buried her face in her hands. “What have we done?”

❖

A somber SG-1 joined Colonel Reynolds and General Hammond the next morning for the debrief on their mission to P6X-932. Sam only half-paid attention to Daniel’s report on their lack of significant findings. Her mind kept replaying the conversation with their clones from last night. Had their actions of late damaged their relationship with the colonel so severely that he felt he couldn’t come to them with Thor’s request? Did he think they wouldn’t have his back? _Or maybe he didn’t think you’d care._ She shoved that thought aside. SG-1 were family. Sometimes they squabbled, but in the end, their bonds prevailed.

“Major Carter, do you have anything to add?”

“The preliminary findings were confirmed. We didn’t find any evidence of naquadah or other strategic resources during our survey.”

“Very well. Doctor Jackson, SG-7 has requested your assistance in identifying some of the artifacts they found on P2R-103.”

Daniel nodded as he gathered his notes. “Dr. Shay mentioned it briefly over breakfast.”

“Alright, people dismissed. Major Carter, a moment please.” Hammond motioned for Sam to follow him into his office. “At ease, Major.”

As he had not indicated for her to take a seat, she stood at parade rest in front of the desk. He unlocked his bottom right desk drawer and removed a folder marked eyes only. He set it down and tilted his head in contemplation before he began to speak. “Colonel O’Neill submitted a request on your behalf for a Pete Shanahan to be given clearancein regards to the existence of the Stargate.”

“Yes, sir. I think Detective Shanahan can handle it. He was injured during our last op …”

“I know the facts of his involvement, Major. His interference jeopardized the entire operation.”

“Sir, he didn’t mean …”

Hammond held up a hand. “Stop there, Major. Do you really believe Detective Shanahan just stumbled into the surveillance by accident?”

“Yes, sir. He said he spotted me from the car while he was driving.”

Hammond looked at her skeptically. He pushed the folder towards her. “Read this. Then tell me you believe it was all a coincidence.”

“Sir? Did Colonel O’Neill know what was in the file?”

Hammond nodded. “Colonel O’Neill recommended I trust your judgment. But there’s little he wouldn’t do, or forgive when it involves a member of his team.”

“Sir?”

“We’ll meet again in two hours after you’ve had time to digest the contents of that report. You may discuss it with Dr. Fraiser and the other members of your team but no one else. Are we clear?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Dismissed.”

Sam left the general’s office, her mind reeling. _What had the colonel said to GeneralHammond about Pete? It was none of his business who she dated. How dare he!_

❖

Sam fidgeted with the spanner, poking but not paying attention to the disassembled piece of Goa’uld technology. She had asked Janet and the rest of her team to meet in her lab to discuss the contents of the top secret folder Hammond gave to her a few hours ago.

“So, Pete had a friend in the FBI run a background check on you? And Colonel O’Neill knew about it?”

“I think he found out after. But why didn’t he say anything?”

“Perhaps, O’Neill did not think the knowledge would be well received.”

“Teal’c, the colonel’s never been shy about making his opinion known. How many times has he told the Tok’ra that he doesn’t trust them?”

“I dunno, Sam. This is different. You’re not the Tok’ra.”

Sam snorted, refusing to see their point. “My feelings would not stop him if he thought Pete was a threat.”

Janet shared a look with Daniel before tentatively offering her opinion. “Maybe he wasn’t sure, and he was giving you the benefit of the doubt instead of straining things further.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Sam glared at Janet.

“Sam, the whole base has noticed the three of you avoiding the colonel.”

“What? That’s ridiculous! We haven’t been avoiding him. Just because we don’t have time to go for snacks at all hours.”

“Sam.”

“Doctor Fraiser is correct.”

“No. This is ridiculous. I have a meeting with General Hammond.” She glared at her three friends. “Thanks for the help.”

Janet watched her storm out of the lab before turning to the other two. “Okay, so will someone please tell me what the hell has been going on?”


	4. Replicators

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack on his own.

Chapter Four

Replicators

Jack braced himself for the pain as the human form replicator extended its hand. He’d lost track of the number of times he’d been forced to relive Charlie’s death or the torture he’d endured as a POW in Iraq. He cried out as the hand drove into his skull.

He cast his line into the pond with perfect precision. The unbaited hook dangling from the red and white bobber was of no threat to the nonexistent fish. He grabbed another beer from the cooler beside his chair and grimaced at its warmth as the sun neared its apex in the clear blue summer sky. He should think about starting lunch soon.

The screen door from the kitchen banged open, and he heard two sets of stampeding feet. “Daddy, I’m hungry.” A young boy of about six skidded to stop at the edge of the dock and waited for Jack to pick him up.

Jack set down his fishing pole and tilted his head. “Hungry you say?” With lightning speed, he scooped his son up tickling him mercilessly. “Why yes, the tickle monster is hungry.”

“Daddy stop! No tickle Jake.”

The other tiny set of arms wrapped around his leg as he carried the squirming boy towards the cabin. Looking down at the curly blonde head, he smiled as his daughter came to her older brother’s defense. _So much like her mother._ “Okay.” He set Jake down. “But the tickle monster is still hungry.” He started tickling his youngest who shrieked and squirmed away. “Mommy, help!”

_Oomph._ A much larger body collided with his and Jack found himself on the ground, the tide turned. With three pairs of hands tickling him, he had no choice. “Stop. Stop.”

“Do you surrender?” Blue eyes sparkled with amusement as her fingers danced expertly over the one spot on his ribs that drove him insane.

“Yes, yes.”

“Say it!”

The children echoed her demand, poking and prodding with their tiny fingers.

“You win. I surrender!”

His wife grinned down at him smugly. She loved to win. “Jake, take your sister inside and get washed up for lunch.”

Jack lay still, in eager anticipation of his wife’s next move. She brought her face down until her lips were millimeters from his own, diverting the expected kiss at the last second to whisper in his ear. “So much better than arm wrestling.”

He barked out a laugh and closed his eyes as she danced out of reach. He couldn’t remember ever being this happy. But something niggled at the edge of his thoughts. Something dark.

“Jack. C’mon. Lunch is ready.”

“Okay, Carter. Be right there.”

_Carter? He was married to Sam. But she was dating the cop._ _This wasn’t real._

The happy scene dispersed, and he fell from his seat as the female replicator removed her hand from Jack’s head.

“Fascinating.”

He watched as the spitting image of Sam Carter closed the door, leaving him alone. He needed a plan. He couldn’t take much more of this torture.

❖

“Why do you still resist? I have all of her memories.” The human form replicator that had taken the form of Samantha Carter slowly unbuttoned Jack’s shirt. She leaned in close as if to kiss him. “She desires you.”

For a brief moment, Jack imagines it is his Sam without her emotional walls. That it was her love reflected in those blue eyes. Then a flicker. A hint of darkness. Cold. Evil. He shakes his head. _Not Sam. She doesn’t love you._ Using all of his mental strength he pushes; fights back. _NO! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!_

Replicator Sam slams into the wall behind her. She staggers forward—enraged. Her hand turns into a sword and thrusts into his chest.

Pain. Incredible pain. His lifeblood burbles out with each beat of his heart. But there is also peace. In death, he finds his escape. His body slides down the wall. He closes his eyes as the bright white light engulfs him.

_Sam._

❖

“O’Neill.”

Jack shivered. Cool air ruffled the hairs on his chest. _Wait. Why was he naked?_ He searched his recent memory. Oh right. A replicator that looked like Carter’s evil twin had stabbed him after she had tried to seduce him. He blew out a frustrated breath. Huh. Why was he breathing if he were dead?

“O’Neill.”

He recognized the familiar voice but was unwilling to open his eyes yet. “Thor?”

“I am here.”

He cracked his eyes open. He was lying in an Asgard healing pod. The lid was off, which explained the chill: the recycled air blowing from a nearby vent. And he was naked. “Uh, Thor, buddy. Not that I’m not glad to see you, but what happened? And where are my clothes?”

“When you missed two scheduled communications during your last reconnaissance mission, I attempted a planetary scan to locate you. However, I suspect the replicators employed a jamming device for I was unsuccessful. The _Daniel Jackson_ was needed to aid in defending one of our home-worlds, so regretfully I had to leave you behind. I am sorry, O’Neill.”

Jack waved off his friend’s apology. “How long was I …” He sat up, and realizing he was still naked, crossed his legs.

“Approximately five weeks.” Thor touched a few controls, and a set of clothes materialized next to Jack.

Jack dressed quickly, but not before feeling the skin over his chest.

“Your life signs barely registered when my scans detected you. I beamed you directly into the healing pod, but it took many hours to repair the physical damage.”

“Yeah, she did a number on me.”

“Am I to conclude that your captor was a human form replicator?”

“Yeah. Carter’s evil twin.”

Thor blinked. “I do not understand.”

“She looked exactly like Carter. One of the replicators we trapped in the time dilation field had a thing for her. You don’t think …”

“No. Major Carter is on Earth. I received a reply from General Hammond a few hours ago. They are quite anxious for your return.”

“What’s going on?”

“Daniel Jackson believes he may have a lead on how to find the Lost City of the Ancients. SG-1 is planning a mission to P3X-439 within the next twenty-four hours.”

Jack looked out the view screen and stared at the stars. “I’m sure they can handle it.”

“General Hammond indicated they were going to attempt to interface with one of the Ancient Repositories.”

Jack looked up sharply. “You mean that thing that downloaded all that crap into my head?”

“Yes.”

“What the hell was Hammond thinking? They should stay far away from that thing.”

“I believe they are desperate. Earth’s fight with Anubis does not go well.”

“Thor, I need to go back.”

“We shall enter Earth’s orbit in approximately three point seven minutes.”


	5. Clones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Checking in with the clones.

Chapter Five

Clones

She slammed the driver’s side door and took a calming breath, barely acknowledging the presence of her two teammates. If it had been up to her, they wouldn’t be here. She would have preferred to face this particular humiliation alone.

“Sam, wait.”

“Daniel.”

“Isn’t that Janet’s car?” He pointed at the small Honda parked on the street.

“What’s she doing here?”

“Perhaps we should ask Dr. Fraiser once we are inside.”

Sam ground her back molars. She had refined avoiding the Chief Medical Officer to an art form these past few weeks. She didn’t need to hear another lecture.

“C’mon, Sam. You can’t keep avoiding Janet. Especially since our next mission is in two days.”

“Fine.” She stomped to the front door and leaned on the bell.

“For cryin’ out loud. Keep your pants on.”

Her heart leaped at the sound of the familiar voice until the door swung open and the colonel’s clone glared down at her.

“Carter? What the hell?” He stepped aside allowing the three to enter.

“What is she doing here?”

Sam flinched. Her younger self was still angry. She chewed her bottom lip and made eye contact with Janet who was packing her medical bag. “Is someone sick?”

“No. General Hammond asked me to come by and give them all their biannual checkup.”

“Any excuse to use the giant needles.”

“Only for you, sir.”

“I’m going to order the food. Carter, Doc, you guys staying?”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“Well, that clears things right up.” He frowned. “Major, have you lost weight?”

“Look, this is a bad time.” She turned to flee out the door, but Daniel and Teal’c hadn’t moved from the doorway.

“Major Carter, we have not completed our task.”

“It’s not important, Teal’c. It can wait.”

“Carter?” He tilted his head indicating the back porch.

She waited until the screen door closed behind him before turning on him, eyes blazing. “You’re not my CO. I don’t have to follow orders from you.”

He raised an eyebrow in response. “You’re the one who came to my house, Carter. It looked like you didn’t want an audience for whatever you had to say.”

“It’s not your house!”

“It is. Jack signed over the house, the cabin, the truck—everything before he left. Seemed to think he wouldn’t need it anymore.”

“What? But he’s coming back! He has to. I need to tell him …” Her voice broke.

“C’mere.” Jack pulled her into a loose embrace. “Look, Carter, I don’t know what all happen between you, but all I ever, he ever, wanted was for you to be happy. And if the detective …”

“No!” She pulled away from him and leaned against the railing. “It’s over with Pete. He had a friend at the FBI run a background check.”

“Ouch. I’m sorry, Carter.”

She studied his face. “He didn’t tell you?”

“What? No. The old man knew?”

Sam nodded. “Apparently. He never said. Why wouldn’t he have told me?”

Jack grimaced. He placed a hand over hers to stop her from picking at a splinter on the rail. “Maybe he thought you wouldn’t believe him.”

Sam brushed a tear from her eyes. “I never meant to hurt him.”

“I know. Once Sam calmed down, she guessed the reason you didn’t tell him about the others.”

They stood in companionable silence. It was so comfortable that Sam had to remind herself that this wasn’t her Jack. “The reason we came by … Daniel thinks the information on the Lost City is on P3X-439 contained in an Ancient Repository.” At his confused look she explained. “Like the thing that grabbed your head on P3R-272.”

“Right. So you should stay the hell away.”

“Not necessarily. There might be another way to access the data.”

“Carter …”

“Look, General Hammond has already authorized the mission. But there’s a good chance Anubis might be looking for it too.”

Jack closed his eyes. “So you came to say goodbye?”

“I came to give you a message for him. For when he comes back. Tell him. Tell him, I’m sorry.”

“Sam?” Janet’s voice called from inside.

“Coming.” With the last pleading look, she disappeared through the screen door.

❖

Scrawny, lanky, awkward, all good terms for describing the teenaged Daniel Jackson, or at least it was how he perceived himself. And judging by the fresh shiner covering his right eye, that opinion was shared by some of the jocks at school; which is why Jack insisted on accompanying him to the gym.

“C’mon, Daniel. One more rep.”

His arms wavered as he pressed up.“You said that three reps ago. This isn’t working.”

“It’s your first day. You’re doing great.” Jack took pity on him and lifted the dumbbell from his aching arms. “Let’s take a break.” He walked out the glass doors and into the shaded courtyard, hopping up onto the picnic table rather than sitting at it properly.

Daniel shook his head. _Why does he always assume that I will follow?_ Jack acts as if we’re on SG-1, and he’s still the team leader. He took a seat on the bench to be contrary. Jack handed him an unopened bottle of water.

“Okay, so spill.”

“What?”

“Something’s bothering you.”

“Besides the nice shiner?”

“Yeah.”

Daniel scuffed the dirt with the toe of his tennis shoe. Jack played dumb a lot of the time, but he was very perceptive. “What do you think caused the rift between our originals?”

“Don’t call them that.”

“Why not? You do.”

Jack tossed his empty bottle in a perfect arc that landed it straight into the trash bin. “Yes!”

“Jack.”

“Daniel.”

“Fine. I don’t have time for games.” He moved as if to get up, only to be stopped by a hand on his shoulder. He sat back down and waited.

“Sorry. You know I suck at this kind of thing.” Jack stared at something in the distance.

Daniel waited. Jack would talk when he was ready.

“When you were …” He made a swirling gesture with his right hand which Daniel interpreted to mean when he was ascended. “And I was Ba’al’s prisoner; you visited me. Him. Whatever.”

“Okay. You were hallucinating.”

“No! You were there, well not corporally, but I could see you.” He took a deep breath. “I asked you—him, to kill me. Every time that bastard put me into the sarcophagus, I felt a piece of my soul being ripped away.”

Daniel’s eyes widened in disbelief. It must have been bad for Jack. Really bad as he was always the last one to give up.

“You—he wouldn’t do it. Said he couldn’t interfere.” Jack kicked at a loose rock before looking him directly in the eyes. The pain was still evident.

Daniel swallowed. _How many times had he lectured, cajoled or otherwise forced Jack to disregard the rules for the sake of some stranger?_ “Maybe I couldn’t.”

“You could.” His friend ran a hand through his hair in frustration before retreating behind his mask once again. “Doesn’t matter. It’s in the past.”

“It does matter. And for what it’s worth, Jack—I’m sorry. I don’t …”

“You were cloned from a time before he ascended. There’s no reason for you to remember it.”

“But *he* does.”

“Daniel, I know I’m not usually the forgiving type, but I don’t blame you.”

Daniel snorted. “How could you not? I did nothing when you needed me the most.”

“No. It wasn’t nothing. You told me to hold on because Sam and Teal’c were coming. You gave me hope.”

Daniel shook his head, disgusted with his ascended self. _How could he have left Jack? How could Jack forgive him, when he couldn’t forgive himself?_ A light switch flipped. “He feels guilty. He must remember, at least some of it. That’s why he was avoiding the other you.”

“That’s just stupid.”

“Yeah, well sometimes we don’t always get smarter with age. It seems like Sam has issues with her older self too.”

❖

Murray slouched into the sofa cushions and tried to give his older counterpart his full attention. But the dude kept droning on and on about tretonin. After twenty minutes he interrupted. “I don’t need it. Doctor Frasier said my immune system was just fine during my last checkup.”

“There are other benefits. Improved strength for one.”

The teen snorted. “And get kicked off the football team for testing positive for performance-enhancing drugs. No thank you.”

“Is it wise to involve yourself in school athletics?”

“Why not? Jack’s on the hockey team. Besides it’s a great way to meet girls.” He snickered at the jaffa’s expression. Clearly, he did not approve.

“And your studies?”

“My grades are fine. Look, this cloning thing was your idea. What’s the point if I don’t have any fun?”

“The point was to pursue missed opportunities.”

“Like Samantha?”

Teal’c expression hardened to stone. “You know not of what you speak.”

Murray snorted. “No? Well, junior seems to perk up and take notice, especially in the mornings.”

“Junior? Who is this junior you speak of? You stated you did not miss the presence of your symbiote.”

The teen rolled his eyes and looked pointedly at his crotch.

“Samantha Carter is a beautiful woman. It is not unusual to have such a physical reaction.”

“You forget. I have your memories, Teal’c. Your feelings for her run deep.”

“She is the mate of my brother. She is off-limits at any age.” He glared at the boy.

Murray held up his hands. “Don’t worry. She only has eyes for Jack. But, don’t lecture me about missed opportunities. Does O’Neill know?”

“No. And you will not tell him. Or his clone.”

Murray shook his head. “I have no desire to hurt them. It would only end badly. But, I will not live a celibate life. I deserve to find a mate of my own. We are the same but not.”

“Indeed.” The older man stared at O’Neill’s medals. Anywhere but at the boy who knew his most intimate secrets.

“May I ask you something?”

Teal’c inclined his head.

“Why did you go along with the others in keeping us a secret?”

The older man bristled. “I was opposed. Samantha Carter and Daniel Jackson promised the deception would only be for a short while. They feared O’Neill’s reaction.”

“Sam, our Sam, said you three avoided O’Neill completely.”

“Indeed. An action I have regretted deeply.”

“There’s been no word?”

“There has not.” A blue air force sedan pulled into the driveway. “I must take my leave.” The two men stood and clasped forearms in the warrior way. “I am glad to find you are well. Cherish the friendships you have forged. Fate may take them without warning.”

“Indeed. I shall look after them.”

Murray watched as his older counterpart scrunched into the front seat of the waiting car. _I pray fate will bring him back so you can make peace._


	6. Lost City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack returns and sticks his head in the Ancient Repository.

Chapter Six

Lost City

They were gathered around the conference table for the mission briefing on P3X -439. Daniel advanced the slide. “Here.” The red point of the laser point danced around a familiar interface.

“That is the same interface that damaged O’Neill.”

“Yes. But, now that we know what it does …”

Jack materialized in a flash of white light. “Are you out of your mind?” He glared at Daniel.

“Sir!” Sam jumped to her feet.

For an instant, they shared a look, but Jack quickly diverted his attention to Hammond. “Sir, you can’t possibly think this is a good idea! You know what that thing did to me the last time.”

“Colonel, it is good to have you back. This briefing is to determine whether or not there is a feasible method to access the knowledge of the Ancients. Please have a seat.” Hammond directed Jack to the vacant chair on his left.

Jack took the seat next to Sam. If he noticed that she scooted her chair closer to his, he gave no indication. In fact, he studiously avoided looking at any of his teammates. He scowled as Daniel expounded on the importance and possible benefits.

“Major, are you certain you can interface with that thing safely?”

Sam chewed her bottom lip. Jack noticed her hesitation. _Don’t Sam. We’ll find another way._

“Relatively certain, sir. I think it’s worth a try.”

Jack rolled his eyes.

“Colonel?”

He felt Sam stiffen, her back up for a fight. There would be no talking sense into her now. Daniel was practically hopping from foot to foot in excitement. His heels were dug in before Jack had even sat down at the table. Teal’c nodded briefly at his silent question. They would keep an eye on the other two. “When do we leave?”

Hammond raised an eyebrow, shocked. No doubt he had expected more of a fight. “As soon as Doctor Fraiser and her team clears everyone for gate travel. Colonel Reynolds, your team, will provide support for SG-1. Dismissed.”

“Sir.”

“Jack.”

Ignoring the calls from Carter and Daniel, Jack took the stairs two at a time. He was in no mood for small talk. Maybe it was time. After this mission, he’d talk to Hammond about putting in his papers.

❖

The light knock on the door rouses him from his morbid thoughts. Carter fidgets on the other side of the screen door. Alone. He gives her a sideways look. Odd. He can’t remember a time she’s ever come to his house alone. Not like it matters. Not like it means anything. “Carter?” He steps aside to allow her in and offers her a beer.

She’s nervous. He knows all of her tells. She blurts out a question about his ex-wife, but he doesn’t want to talk about Sara. Especially, not with Carter. When she’s about to bolt, he takes pity on her. “Finish your beer.”

Perching on the edge of the sofa, she picks at the hem of her denim jacket before turning those big blue eyes on him. She’s trying to hold it together, but he sees the emotions roiling beneath the surface. “It should have been me.”

He tries to reassure her. In the not so distant past, he would have offered her a shoulder. A comforting embrace. More if she’d let him. But that was before she’d started avoiding him. Before the cop.

There’s another knock on the door and Daniel is trying to push his way past the minis. He’d forgotten they were still camped out in his basement. An attempt at solidarity— or maybe just familiarity. Older Daniel is arguing, still trying to push past the group when Teal’c joins the side of the minis. Between them, they hustle Daniel back to the car.

Four car doors slam and he and Carter are alone again. She is staring at him, and he can see a sheen of tears forming. Time to bring this surreal event to an end. “How’s Pete?”

“What?”

Jack studies her face, but her surprise is genuine. She must be rattled. She wrings her hands. “I broke things off with Pete when General Hammond told me about the background check.” Her head snaps up, and there is fire in the look she sends his way. She’s pissed, but trying to hide it. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

Jack shrugs. It was old news. Water under the bridge. He wasn’t going to take the bait and argue with her.

But she’s not willing to let it go. “Jack.”

“Major.”

“No. This is Sam. And she wants to talk to Jack.” Her blue eyes are practically begging him. “Please.”

He flicks the cap from his bottle of beer into the empty fireplace. He won’t refuse her. He can’t. Not when she looks at him with those eyes. He motions for her to go ahead. Might as well let her say her peace. He can feel himself slipping away, losing his words to the Ancient tongue he still remembers from the last time.

She takes another sip of her beer before starting. “When I was stranded on the _Prometheus_ , I had these hallucinations. I think it was my subconscious trying to keep me from succumbing to the concussion.”

He looked up with real interest. This conversation was not going the way he’d anticipated.

“I pretty much had conversations with all of you guys, plus my Dad. And I asked you—if I quit the Air Force, would it make any difference? Or, was it just an excuse.”

“I would never ask you to give up your career.”

She smiled at him. “That’s exactly what imaginary you said. Then you told me you were a safe bet.”

“Safe bet? I …”

She held up her hand. “I know that was me—not you. The part of me that wanted an easy answer.” She shook her head, and he allowed her time to regroup. “Do you remember when I woke up in the infirmary and I called you Jack? You slammed the door when I wanted to unlock the room.”

“You surprised me. Everything was always sir. Or Colonel. And after spending four days beside your bed while you were unconscious, I didn’t think it was right to let you say something you’d only regret later.”

“What?”

“C’mon, Sam. Things got awkward after my confession under Anise’s little device. There isn’t a day that has gone by that I haven’t wished that I could take it all back. That I’d just let her do her damn autopsy on my brain.”

“You can’t mean that! You’re saying you’d rather be dead than admit that you love me? Do you hate me that much?”

“No!” He grabbed her wrist to stop her from running. He ran his other hand through his short hair. “I’m saying, that if I’d known how much pain my admission was going to cause you, I’d have risked keeping it to myself. I never meant to hurt you, Sam.I should have turned in my retirement papers after we were cleared, so you wouldn’t have had to worry about your commanding officer going all lovesick.” He released her wrist and picked at the label on his beer bottle. “Your offer to keep it in the room was more than I deserved. And so much less than you deserved.”

“Wait. You thought your feelings weren’t reciprocated? Of all the …” She got up and started pacing in front of him. “How could my feelings be so obvious to everyone else at the SGC, my Dad, Thor, but not to you? ARGH!!”

Jack watched in stunned silence as she stormed into the kitchen and returned with two more beers, muttering about him, he presumed by the number of times he caught the words stubborn, dense, and idiot.

Setting the empty bottles aside, she sat on the edge of the coffee table, her hands on his knees. “I love you, Jack O’Neill. I’ve been in love with you for years. That’s why I asked Thor to make my teenaged clone. I knew we’d be great together. And I know you’ve seen it too. I’m so sorry for distancing myself from you, but I’ve never been good at keeping secrets. And I was afraid.” She gave him a rueful look. “For what it’s worth, Teal’c wanted to tell you straight away. But I was a coward, like always.”

“Sam, you are not a coward.”

“I am when it comes to personal relationships.” She looked him square in the eyes. “Jack, can you forgive me?”

He reached out and caressed her cheek. “There’s nothing to forgive. You deserve all the happiness you can find.”

“Then let me show you how much I love you. Please?”

“Sam, you don’t …”

“Shh. This isn’t pity. This isn’t about guilt. This is Sam finally getting the courage to show Jack how she feels. No regs. No regrets.”

He let her lead him down the hallway to the master bedroom. The part of him that worried it was the alcohol or misplaced guilt made him ask, “Are you sure?”

She smiled before yanking his t-shirt over his head. “Yeah, sure. You betcha, snookums.”

❖

“Her car is still here.”

“So’s the truck.”

Older Daniel stomped up the walkway and tried the front door. “That’s odd. Since when does Jack lock the door?”

“Perhaps Major Carter did not want their discussion to be interrupted. I do not hear any sounds from within the domicile.”

“That’s something I do not miss.”

“Really? I would have thought it would be akin to losing a limb or something.” Teen Daniel pushed the hair out of his eyes. He’d opted for contact lenses in an attempt to avoid the teasing he’d endured his first time through high school. It hadn’t worked.

“I would not sleep otherwise. Not everyone sleeps as the dead.”

Young Sam blushed furiously at the implication. Spotting her discomfort, Jack clapped his hands together. “Well kids, let’s check around back.”

A blue sedan parked across the street. A weary-looking General Hammond, dressed in civilian attire, crossed over to the group. “I’m glad you’re all here.” He noticed a few people missing and amended his statement. “Well, most of you. I presume the others are inside?”

Teenaged Sam opened the front door from inside the house. She had slipped around back and let herself in. Now she needed to stall for a few minutes while the other two made themselves presentable. She caught snippets of their disagreement from the entryway.

“No. Jack, look at me. No regrets, remember?”

“Sam …”

She ducked down the hall to the master bedroom while the others distracted Hammond. “Guys, General Hammond is in the living room. He wants to talk to everyone.”

Jack scowled. “Damn, the man’s timing. We’ll tell Hammond I lost it. I overpowered you.”

“What? No.” She dragged him into the furthest corner of the room. “Like hell, I will.”

“Look, Sam, we know how my story ends.”

“NO! I am not giving up.”

Young Jack poked his head in. “Uh, guys, we’re not getting any younger out here.”

Older Jack flicked his clone’s ear as he passed eliciting giggles from the two Sams.

“He never could get along with himself.”

Both Jacks glared, setting the Sams off again.

They sobered at the somber faces in the living room.

“General. Can I interest you in a beer?”

Hammond held up an open bottle of Guinness. “Find a seat. There have been some developments.”

“Sir?”

“I’ve been reassigned.”

“What?”

“When?”

“On what grounds?”

“One at a time, please. I leave for Washington tonight. As for the why, I believe Vice President Kinsey had something to do with it.” He held up a hand to ward off the next barrage of questions. “A trusted source warned me the Vice President has been asking some rather interesting questions regarding the four of you.” He looked at the four teens.

“I knew we should have moved the kid further from the mountain.” He glared at his younger version. “I told you to keep a low profile.”

Young Jack stood in challenge. “First, not a kid. Second, why do you assume it was me that screwed up?”

The two Sams simultaneously placed a calming hand on their Jacks. “Does it matter who is to blame? We need a plan.”

Jack nodded at his younger self who nodded back. “We’ll need new identities for the others.”

“It’ll take a few hours.”

Older Sam turned towards the office only to be stopped by her younger self. “No. I should do it. The less any of you know about our new identities, the better.”

“But how will we find you?”

Young Jack slapped Daniel on the shoulder. “Jack knows.”

Jack, the man who was rapidly losing his ability to communicate as his brain was overwritten. Daniel hated the new plan.


	7. Repercussions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Interlude between Lost City and New Order.

Chapter Seven

Repercussions

Sam dashed for the women’s locker room as she felt her scant breakfast of a banana and an english muffin rise in her throat. Thankfully, the room was empty; otherwise, she would have found herself on the way to the infirmary. And this time she knew Janet wouldn’t let it slide. Not with her penchant for self-neglect whenever Jack went missing. Sam had narrowly averted a confrontation with the CMO yesterday by ducking into a restricted area.

But this was different. Jack wasn’t missing. He was exactly where his team had left him. Where she had left him—frozen in a stasis pod in Antarctica; his prognosis still grim. Two months with no word from the Asgard, his only hope. Two months of political infighting that had kept her from him.She needed to act.

After splashing cold water on her face, she brushed her teeth for the second time. If she ignored the dark circles around her eyes, she looked presentable. Mostly.

“Major Carter, are you well?” Teal’c called out softly from the other side of the door. He’d been her shadow, ensuring she ate regular meals and rested a few hours each day. The door swung open, and he stepped inside.

“I’m fine.”

Her attempt to brush off his concern was met with a raised eyebrow. “You do not appear fine. Perhaps we should stop at the infirmary before the meeting with Dr. Weir.”

“NO!” She poked her head into the hall. Fortunately, it was still early, and no one had overheard her outburst. “My breakfast is sitting a little heavy on me. It’s probably just nerves.”

“I do not understand. For what reason have you to be nervous? Even if the restriction on gate travel has been removed, Daniel Jackson and I have the utmost confidence in your ability to lead SG-1 in O’Neill’s place.”

She grimaced. That last part stung, effectively squashing the tiny thrill of learning she still had her teammates trust. “I’m going to ask Weir for permission to take the modified cargo ship. By my calculations, it would take two weeks to reach the Asgard.”

“Very well. I will prepare for our departure.”

“Teal’c. Wait. Dr. Weir may think it’s too risky. She may not approve my request.”

Teal’c looked at her knowingly. “I will prepare for Plan B.”

“I don’t have a Plan B. Teal’c if Weir says no …”

“Then we shall go without delay and invite forgiveness later.”

❖

Onboard Thor’s ship, Sam picks through crates of unfamiliar weapons, too advanced to be from human civilizations. But advanced technology would be ineffective against Replicators. She opens another container determined to find something. She hasn’t come all this way to lose now. If they could hold them off long enough for Thor to make the jump to hyperspace, he could still save Jack.

“Teal’c, are you familiar with any of these?”

“I am not.”

“Probably Asgard then.” She opens another crate and finds a SPAS-12 and a bunch of P90s. Thor must have kept them or restocked from the last time they’d been asked to help with the Replicators. She tosses the SPAS-12 to Teal’c, preferring the familiar feel of the P90. But her last order was lost as she was enveloped by the white light of an Asgard transport beam. “Thor, what the hell?”

But it wasn’t Thor who stared back at her.

“I’ve been looking forward to this.”

She recoils from the spitting image of herself who extends her fluid hand and reaches into Sam’s head. She crumbles to her knees as the human form Replicator begins to her mind with images, wishing she hadn’t heard her evil doppelganger’s last words about how much fun she’d had with Jack. As she succumbs, Sam sends a final prayer that Thor and Teal’c have escaped.

_The light breeze creates ripples on the surface of the water. She leans back on her hands, her feet dangling off the wooden pier. A screen door bangs open behind her, and she hears Jack’s soft footsteps approach. He hesitates, probably wondering if she had dozed off in the warm afternoon sun. A few beads of sweat drip down past her bangs attracting the interest of a small mosquito, She swats at it but misses. Jack takes a step forward, and a bottle of Guinness appears over her right shoulder. “Thanks.” She presses the bottle against the side of her face, the cool condensation providing a modicum of relief. “You weren’t kidding about the heat.”_

_“Yep.” He flops into the single lawn chair to her left, stretching out his long jean encased legs. “Sure you don’t want a chair?”_

_“Nah. I’m good.” She leans her head against his thigh. This was everything he’d said it would be; everything she had hoped. Here they were just Jack and Sam. No Air Force. No regulations. Strong masculine fingers gently massage her scalp; their rhythmic movement is lulling her to sleep_.

Sam startles awake. Wait. This isn’t right. I’ve never been to Jack’s cabin. Jack. Still frozen. Still dying. She and Teal’c had taken the cargo ship to find Thor, but the Replicators had attacked. Her eyes snap open, and she stares into identical versions of her own. Except these were wrong.

“Jack was a lot harder to convince. Such a high tolerance for pain.”

“What did you do to him?”

“Oh, lots of things. His memories—so full of pain. Puts things into perspective. The suicidal thoughts from someone with such a strong will to survive. To fight. Imagine my surprise, when it wasn’t memories of Charlie that almost broke him.”

“I’m going to kill you.” She struggled helplessly against the replicator blocks holding her prisoner.

“Aren’t you curious? Or maybe you’ve already guessed. You’re the genius. Way too smart to love something so damaged. Or maybe you thought you could fix him? Like you hadn’t been able to with Jonas.”

“Shut up! You don’t know anything!”

“But I do. I have all your memories.” Her Replicator self tapped a finger to her temple. “That man can kiss. But you always have to be the good girl. You pushed him away until finally, he learned. You don’t love him. Could never love him. He was just another obstacle in the meteoric career path of Doctor Major Samantha Carter.”

“Stop! Just stop!” Sam hated that her voice had taken on a pleading sound, but after the stress of the last few months, it was just too much. “Jack O’Neill is the finest man I know. I have the utmost respect for him, not only because he’s my commanding officer, but because he’s a friend.”

Replicator Sam snorted. “Just a friend? Do you really believe that lie you told yourself while you were hallucinating on board the _Prometheus_? Huh. Maybe that’s why he didn’t tell you about our little encounter. Maybe he prefers the fantasy. The one where you want him—as a man.”

Sam struggled to keep her tongue. Her doppelganger was baiting her. It was the same ploy Jack used over the years whenever SG-1 had fallen prisoner. Her stomach flopped, and she willed her lunch to stay down.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing. Just finding your hospitality to be a little lacking.”

“Funny. He’s rubbed off on you.” She stepped forward and stuck her right hand back into Sam’s head. Sam screamed in pain as her adversary ripped through her memories.

“My, my. What do we have here? You seduced him. I didn’t think you had it in you. I’m impressed. Nice of you to throw him a bone while taking a ride.”

“It wasn’t like that!”

“Wait! What’s this? Fascinating.” She removed her hand and looked at her with almost pity. “You don’t know?”

“Know what?”

“You’re pregnant. Too bad.”

It was the last straw. Sam’s mind shut down.

❖

Sam opened her eyes to find her three teammates hovering over her. Jack was alive! She knew it was probably another trick, but she didn’t care. She closed her eyes, giving into the fantasy. She had no energy left to fight.

SG-1 rematerialized on board Thor’s ship. Sam, encased in a healing pod, was unconscious.

“Is she alright?”

“Both Samantha Carter and the child are in perfect health.” The cover of the pod slid back, and Sam sat up. Blinking as she processed Thor’s last comment.

“Child?” As per usual, it was Daniel who had found his voice first.

“I’m pregnant.”Sam covered her lower abdomen with her left hand.

“Why didn’t you say anything? Weir would have never let you …” Daniel shut up as he pieced together the puzzle.

“No! It’s not what you think. I didn’t know. I thought—it was stress.” She stole a glance at Jack, who still hadn’t said a word.

“O’Neill, are you well? My console is detecting an increased heart rate.”

Daniel fussed at him, but Jack waved him off.

“Perhaps we should give O’Neill and Major Carter a moment.”

“I have prepared a room,” Thor touched a spot on the command console, and the pair were beamed into what Thor must have imagined a comfortable setting.

Sam chewed her lower lip. Jack still hadn’t said a word. He looked as if someone had run over his puppy. They could be here all day if they waited for Jack to discuss his feelings. “We can keep this between us. I don’t expect anything from you. I mean, of course, you can if you want but …” She almost didn’t hear Jack’s whispered question through her nervous babble. “What?”

“Did I—force you?”

_What on earth? Why would he think something like that? Her mind replayed her recent conversation with her Replicator double. Oh god!_ “No. Of course, you didn’t. Don’t you remember?”

Jack looked up from where he had slumped in the corner; arms wrapped tightly around his knees, head bowed in self-loathing. He shook his head. “Thor said my memories would come back slowly.”

Sam slid down beside him and rested her head on his shoulder. She felt him tense but waited him out instead of reflexively pulling away. Gradually, his taut muscles relaxed. “I remember feeling feelings.”

“For me?”

“No, for Thor.”

She smiled when she felt the gentle squeeze of his hand as it wrapped around hers.


	8. New Order

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Promotions and other changes.

Chapter Eight

New Order

Daniel slammed his textbook closed. He called out as he tossed his books and laptop into his backpack, “I’m heading to the library.” His only response was more giggles from Sam. “Not like either of you two would notice.” He glared at the closed door across the hall. _Why had he thought it a good idea the four of them share a house?_

“Daniel Jackson, I shall accompany you.”

He looked at his friend who was scowling at the closed door. “One does not need Jaffa hearing when those two are …”

“Right. Right. Let’s go. I need to finish this paper for Egyptology.”

“I do not understand. Why are you wasting time in a class you should be teaching?”

Daniel grinned. “It’s fun.”

“If you say so, Danny Boy.”A disheveled Jack appeared in the hallway carrying an empty pizza box and a couple of empty bottles of Guinness.

“Where did you get the beer?”

Jack rolled his eyes. “Carter’s a genius with the computer.”

“She made you a fake ID? I can’t believe it. Jack, if you get caught …”

“Relax. I didn’t buy it. The old man did.” He slipped past the two, grabbing two more beers from the kitchen.

“Wait! When did you see Jack? Original Jack.”

“Will you stop calling him that!”

“Fine. When did you see the colonel?”

Jack did a double take, no doubt mystified by his friend’s choice of words.

“General.”

“General Hammond purchased the alcoholic beverage? Most unusual.”

“What? No. Jack. They promoted him. He’s a general now.”

“Wow.”

Jack flipped the beer cap into the sink. “Yeah. Never thought he’d become the man.”

“He must have his reasons.”

Jack shrugged. “Don’t you have a date with some musty old books at the library?”

“You and Sam just want the house to yourselves.”

Jack waggled his eyebrows.

“Jack? You need a map?” Sam called from the bedroom.

“Be right there.”

“Hurry. You’re going to miss the best part. Bridget and her mom are about to have lunch.”

“Bridget? You guys are watching the Bridget Jones Diary? Sam has you wrapped around her little finger!”

Jack shrugged, but the tips of his ears turned pink. “Gotta go.”

Daniel made a whip cracking sound.

“Please explain the significance of the sound you made.”

“The sound of a whip cracking? It means he’s whipped.” At Murray’s puzzled look he clarified. “He’s in so in love with Sam he will even watch chick flicks.”

“Indeed.”

❖

Jack sighed as he placed another signed report in his out basket. Sadly, even after three hours of focused effort, the stack in his inbox still dwarfed the pile in the outbox. Maybe he’d swing by Sam’s lab. He needed to make sure she remembered to eat amidst all of her doohickeys, especially now.

The shrill alarm of an incoming wormhole sounded, accompanied by Walter’s calm announcement of an off-world activation. He checked his watch. SG-6 wasn’t due for another hour. The other two teams had made their regular check-ins right on time. Coffee and Sam would have to wait.

“Unscheduled off-world activation. Closing the iris.”

Walter had been on the job for eight years. Technically, the protocol required he wait for an officer’s authorization to operate the iris, but Jack trusted his experience.

“Who’s calling?”

“Receiving the Tok’ra IDC, sir. It’s General Carter.”

Jack nodded. “Open the iris and page Dr. Carter to the gate room.” He trotted down the spiral stairs and acknowledged the guards on duty as he took his position at the bottom of the ramp. They had been trying to contact Jacob for weeks, but as relations with the Tok’ra had chilled Jack had been uncertain if the operatives he had reached had even passed the message along. No matter. He was here now.

“Jack! Good to see you.” The two men shook hands as Jacob eyed the new adornment sewn on the collar of Jack’s BDU. “They made you a general? What the hell were they thinking?”

“My thoughts exactly. Where’ve you been? We’ve been trying to reach you for months.”

Jacob scratched his head. “I came as soon as I received word. I was …” He stopped dead as a pregnant Sam, dressed in civilian clothes, came through the doorway. “You SON-OF-A-BITCH!” His fist shot out and connected with Jack’s jaw.

Jack hit the ramp hard as the punch caught him entirely by surprise. He offered no resistance as the enraged father pummeled him.

“Dad! Stop it!” Sam, with the help of two of the guards, pulled her father away. “What the hell is wrong with you?”

His head dipped, and his eyes flashed signaling Selmak had taken control. “It is good to see you, Samantha. Perhaps we might go someplace more private?”

Sam turned from her inspection of Jack’s split lip. She glared at her father. “Wait in my lab. We’ll join you shortly.”

Ignoring Jack’s protest, she dabbed the blood with a napkin from her pocket. “We should stop at the infirmary and let Janet take a look.”

“I’m fine.” He squirmed away from her fussing, glaring at one of the airmen who had dared to crack a smile. Bad enough the gossip mill would have something new for the grist—it is not every day an enraged father decks the base commander in the gate room. “You should go talk to Dad.”

“Aren’t you coming?”

“Maybe after he’s had a chance to cool down, or we’ve re-inventoried the armory.”

Sam grinned at his attempt at humor. “I’m sure he’ll come around once we explain.” She touched his arm. “Wish me luck.”

❖

Sam slammed the door to her lab and turned off the security camera. She wheeled on her father, who was sulking in the corner. “What the hell was that about?”

“Are you telling me he’s not the one responsible?” He waved a hand at her swollen belly.

“And that justifies you pummeling him in the gate room?”

“He’s your commanding officer! He took advantage! He should be in jail, not commanding this base! Why should it be your career that’s ruined? You’ve worked so hard, Sammy. Give me one reason why I shouldn’t kill him!”

“For starters, he didn’t take advantage. I seduced him.”

Jacob snorted.

“What? Why do you find that so hard to believe?”

“You’re a beautiful, intelligent woman. He’s a man. Not like he needed convincing.”

“You’re wrong. It wasn’t like that. Stop making this sound like a cheap, tawdry affair!”

“I don’t see a ring.” He unclenched Sam’s left hand, holding up her barren ring finger.

“Is that what this is about? He buys me a ring, and it’s all better?”

“No! He shouldn’t have laid a hand on you in the first place! Where the hell was George?”

Selmak retook control. “Jacob still needs time to cool down. It seems much has happened since our last meeting.”

Sam welcomed the calming presence of her father’s symbiote. She recounted the highlights of the past six months.

“Jack stuck his head in that thing? On purpose?”

_Well, at least he wasn’t shouting anymore._ Sam nodded. “He stopped Daniel from doing it, then stuck his head in the device. I couldn’t stop him. I …”

Jacob touched her arm. “Jack would have never let either of you come to any harm. Not if he could help it.” He sighed. “I’m sorry for losing my temper. I hate that you had to give up everything when you worked so hard.”

She placed a hand on her stomach. “I didn’t give up everything.”

Jacob shook his head. “I need some time, Sammy.” He kissed her cheek, and Selmak retook control. “Are you happy, Samantha?”

Sam answered without hesitation. “Yes.”

“I’m sure Jacob will come around, once he realizes this to be true.”


	9. Epilog: Family Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three years later ...

Chapter Nine

Epilog: Family Visit

_Three years later …_

Jacob hesitated before moving to the end of the ramp where he was greeted by a two-star general whom he had never met. He shook the proffered hand.

“Hank Landry. It is a pleasure to meet you, sir.”

“Jacob Carter. Not to be rude, but where’s Jack?”

“General O’Neill is in charge of Homeworld Command. He and Dr. Carter are stationed in Washington.”

“Dad!” A much younger version of his daughter rushed into the room forgetting protocol and enveloping her father in a giant hug.

“Sam?” Jacob returned the hug if a little hesitant at first. “What happened to you now?”

“Been a while, Dad.”

Jacob glared at a smirking, but much younger, Jack O’Neill whose unruly brown hair did not have a trace of grey. “Will someone tell me what the hell is going on?” He turned to the new base commander.

“I take it that you didn’t know about the clones?”

“Clones!”

“C’mon, Dad. It’s a long story.” The younger version of his daughter started towards the exit and then stopped abruptly, before remembering to seek Landry’s permission.

The older man, to Jacob’s great shock, waved them off with a chuckle. “It was a pleasure meeting you, General. If you’ll excuse me, I have a few phone calls to make, and I’m sure you are anxious to get the whole story.”

Selmak took control as they made their way to Sam’s lab. _Calm yourself, Jacob._

_Calm myself, Sel? The last time we were here, Sam had resigned her commission and was six months pregnant. Now she looks like she just graduated from the Academy and is a captain again. And so’s Jack. And why do they look the same age? And what did Landry mean—clones?_

_I am surprised you did not notice the name sewn on her uniform._

_Notice what?_

_It said, O’Neill._

_Holy Hannah! I am going to kill him!_

❖

Jacob rang the doorbell of the Georgetown brownstone, taking note of the quiet neighborhood. A neighbor waved as she led her young daughter dressed for school down the steps. He heard Jack’s voice from the other side of the front door, but he wasn’t prepared for the sight that greeted him. Jack O’Neill stood in the open doorway attired in his dress blues, minus the jacket and cover.

But Jacob only had eyes for the little girl in Jack’s arms. Her brown curls framed a face that strongly resembled her father; however, the bright blue eyes were unmistakably Sam’s.

“Grandpa Jake!” She leaned out towards him, arms outstretched.

Jacob blinked. _How on earth had she recognized him? They’d never met._

Jack handed over the girl as he stepped back to let him in. “Jake.” His tone was cordial enough, but he wouldn’t meet his gaze. “This is Ellie. I’ll get Sam.”

He half listened as his granddaughter babbled happily about a dog. Jack disappeared down the hall, presumably to fetch his daughter. He heard whispers and then Sam appeared.

“Dad? I didn’t know you were coming.”

“I know. I’m sorry to drop in like this.”

Jack leaned over and kissed first Ellie and then Sam. “I’ll be late. Don’t bother waiting up for me.”

“But Daddy, you promised we’d finish the story tonight.”

“Sorry munchkin. Maybe Grandpa Jake can read it to you.”

The little girl’s bottom lip stuck out in an adorable pout which somehow Jack resisted. He grabbed his cover and his briefcase and stepped out into the Washington morning.

“How long can you stay?” Sam took Ellie back and set her on the floor. “Ellie go get your shoes. Mommy will be in shortly to help you put them on.” She focused her attention back on her father. “Want coffee?”

“No. Selmak still won’t let me have any.”

She shrugged and poured herself a cup. “So?”

“I have a week. I was hoping I could stay here, but if it’s too much bother …”

Sam ran her fingers through her hair, mussing it. “No, it’ll be fine. We have a spare room for when the guys come to visit.”

“Mommy! I’m waiting.”

“Look, Dad, I don’t want to be rude, but I need to get Ellie ready before I go to work.”

“Ellie. After your mother?”

Sam nodded and chewed her bottom lip.

He touched her shoulder. “How about I watch her for the day? I can get to know her.”

“You could have known her for the last three years.” She sighed. “I’m sorry. That was a bit rude.”

“I deserved it. Sam, I want to make this up to you guys. I don’t want this to turn into the disaster that was Mark and me.”

“If you’re sure. But, it’s ultimately Ellie’s decision. If she doesn’t feel comfortable, I’m not going to put her through it to assuage your guilt.

“Understood.”

While Sam helped Ellie get dressed, Jacob took a moment to look around. Unsurprisingly, there were pictures of Ellie on every surface. But there were also plenty of photos of the rest of SG-1 as well as a good number of Sam and Jack. Just to the right of center were a collection of photos, one of Jack’s son Charlie in his baseball uniform, one of Sam’s mother and one of himself and Sam taken just a few years ago. Jack must have snapped it, as it caught the father and daughter at the perfect moment.

“Grandpa Jake, are you going to stay and play with me?”

“If it’s okay with you?”

“Yay!”

“Well, I guess that settles it. Thanks, Dad. I’ll try to wrap things up a little early.”

❖

Jacob poked his head around the corner to check on Ellie before returning to his project in the kitchen. When he’d asked Ellie what she wanted for dinner, she’d told him spaghetti, more like sagetti - just like Sam used to say at that age. The child seemed to be the perfect mix of both parents, and he’d spent the day in awe. He lowered the heat on the sauce and joined her at the coffee table.

“Did you draw that?”

“Of course.” She handed over her work, three adults and a brown-haired little girl playing at the park. It was remarkably advanced for someone her age.

“Wow! This is beautiful!”

“Thank you.” She shook her head when he tried to hand it back. “It’s for you. I love you, Grandpa Jake.”

“I love you too, Ellie. You know that right?”

“Mmm-hmm. Daddy says you love Mommy and me very, very much, but your work is important. That’s why you haven’t been to visit.”

“That’s right.”

“Grandpa Jake?”

“Yes, Ellie?”

“Why don’t you love Daddy?”

The front door opened and Sam walked through, bags of groceries in each hand. Her eyes widened at the little girl’s question.

“Did your Daddy tell you that?”

“No. But, Daddy never says you love him. Just me and Mommy.”

Sam took pity on him. “Ellie, why don’t you go wash up for dinner.”

“‘Kay.”

“Sweetheart, wait.” Jacob pulled his granddaughter onto his lap. “I do love your Daddy, but sometimes Daddy’s aren’t too good at saying it.”

“My Daddy says it to me and Mommy all the time.”

Jacob smiled. “You have a good Daddy.” He stood her up next to the coffee table. “Do you need help washing up?”

“Unh-uh. I’m a big girl.”

“Yes, you are.” He kissed the top of her head before shooing her down the hall.

“I’m sorry, Dad, I don’t know where she …”

Jacob held up a hand, “No, Sammy. She’s right. It’s time Jack and I had a chat.” He chuckled at his daughter’s panicked expression. “Relax, Sammy. I’ll be good.” He held out his right hand, “Let me have your cell phone.”

“Dad, I don’t think—Jack has to work late.” She blurted.

“C’mon Sam. We both know that if I weren’t here that nothing would keep that man away from the two of you for one second more than necessary.” He hit one on speed dial and grinned when Jack picked up on the first ring.

“Carter?”

“Got it one, Jack. Meet me at the bar on Connecticut in one hour.” He hung up before Jack could object. “See, nothing to worry about.”

He chuckled as his daughter rolled her eyes. _Jack was a good man. It was about time he told him._

❖

Jacob nursed his beer while he watched the other patrons from his booth back in the corner. After reassuring Jack that Sam and Ellie were fine, they had agreed to meet for a late lunch. Jacob had arrived a few minutes early and had ordered a pitcher of Guinness, Jack’s favorite.

“Will that be …” The pretty waitress stopped mid-sentence.

The silence spread to the rest of the bar when a two-star Air Force general in his dress blues walked in. He nodded to Jake as he took a seat on the opposite bench. “Have you ordered?”

“Just got here a few minutes ago. Knew you drank Guinness.”

“Ahh. I’m on duty.” He smiled at the server, “How’s the coffee?”

“Uh, I’ll make you a fresh pot.” The young woman, who couldn’t have been a day over twenty-five, flashed Jack a brilliant smile and touched his arm.

“Wow. I don’t remember getting that kind of attention when I wore the uniform. How much do you want to bet she leaves her number on the check?”

Jack mumbled something and began a thorough inspection of the silverware he had unwrapped from the rolled linen.

_Jacob, stop teasing him._

_Sorry, Sel. I couldn’t resist. It’s not often I see Jack flustered._

_He’s nervous, Jacob._

“Jack. Thanks for meeting me.”

The waitress lingered as she served the coffee. Her disappointment evident as Jack ignored her flirtations.

“I wanted to apologize,” Jacob continued.

“For what?”

“For decking you in the gate room, for one. But also, for being such an ass and staying away these last few years.”

Jack pulled a microscopic piece of something from his coffee. “Sam’s the one that deserves the apology. And as for the punch, I deserved it.”

“Jack, you’re a good man.” He sighed as the man shook his head. _Stubborn idiot. Time for a different tactic. “_ I hadn’t seen Sam this happy since before her mother died.”

“Yeah, well she’s missed you, Jacob.”

“That’s not what I meant.” He waited until Jack looked up from fidgeting with his napkin. “They’re happy. Both of them. And it is because of you.”

Jack turned to look for the server, clearly uncomfortable with the conversation.

“Look, Jack, I’m not big on sharing feelings either, but Ellie said something earlier that made me realize this conversation was long overdue.”

“What?”

“She asked me how come I didn’t love her daddy.”

Jack closed his eyes. “I’m sorry, Jake. I …”

“Jack, stop. You’ve no reason to be sorry. She’s a bright kid. She noticed you never included yourself when you talked about how much I missed everyone. That’s when I realized; I’ve never given you my blessing. I guess, I thought it was understood. I mean, I’ve watched you two for years.”

“We never. Not until … I don’t deserve them.”

“You do, Jack. You deserve to be happy. I know you feel like your not good enough for her, hell, I felt the same way about Sam’s mother.” He chuckled. “Sam looks just like her when she looks at you.”

“It has cost her too much.”

“No, Jack. She made a choice. If the Air Force were that important to her, she would have found a way. Well, maybe she did.”

“What do you mean?”

“I spent yesterday with my other daughter, the captain. And her husband.” He gave the man a pointed look.

Jack rubbed at a spot on the table. “Uh, sorry about that Jake. I, uh, couldn’t tell you.”

Jacob waved it off. “Besides the point. Which is that both of my Sam’s are happy with their version of you. So when’s the wedding?”

Jack choked on a bite of his steak.

_Jacob!_

He chuckled as he handed the man a glass of water. _Sorry, Sel. It’s an old Earth custom for fathers to torture their future sons-in-law._


End file.
